Rivals with Benefits
by Puppygirl11
Summary: Pegasus has kidnapped Serenity and Mokuba to lure Joey and Kaiba to his mansion. They think that they will have to duel for the safe return of their siblings, but that's not exactly what Pegasus had in mind. Oneshot. Rated for KaibaxJoey lemon


Joey gazed forward at the awe-inspiring mansion of Maximillion Pegasus. His knuckles were white- tightly clutched around his deck, ready to duel for Serenity's life. Anger and confusion surged through his mind. What could he possibly have that Pegasus wanted? Whatever the deal was, he didn't plan on losing. "Open up, Pegasus!" he shouted, fist pounding against the door. "I know you're in there!"

It took only seconds for Pegasus to oblige. "My, my, Joseph. I see you're as feisty as ever."

"And I see that you're still an overdressed prima donna," Joey spat.

"There's no need to be rude." Pegasus smirked. "Why don't you come inside? Oh, you'll be absolutely delighted at the surprise I have in store for you."

"Doubt it," he muttered, but he followed Pegasus inside nonetheless. Tension and unease churned in his stomach as he walked the corridors of the mansion. This time, he wouldn't have the support of his friends for whatever this was. They turned a corner and much to Joey's dismay, none other than Seto Kaiba was sitting at a table just a few feet away, a deep scowl resting on his face. "What the hell is money bags doing here?!" Joey shouted.

Kaiba's piercing gaze turned to Joey, then shot to Pegasus. "Great. What is this mutt doing here?"

"Gentlemen," Pegasus began. "You're here for two very similar reasons. Somewhere hidden in this house, I have Serenity, and I have Mokuba as well."

"I know!" Kaiba bashed his fist on the table. "Just tell me what you want from me!"

"You look awfully upset, Kaiba-boy. Need a hug?"

"Fuck off."

"Don't worry," Pegasus chuckled. "You'll get them back. Provided you two do what I ask."

"And just what might that be?"

A grim smile tugged at the older man's lips. "Follow me."

* * *

Minutes later the trio found themselves in a windowless medium-sized room, walls made entirely of gray brick.

Joey's patience was wearing thin. "Alright. You got us. What now?"

"Eager aren't we? Well since you've asked so politely, I guess I have no choice but to confess! I get awfully lonely here sometimes and so unbearably bored. I could use a little... entertainment."

"So you want me and Kaiba to duel each other?"

"Not exactly. Joseph, do you know what a voyeur is?"

"Some sorta bird?"

"Heh. I'm afraid not. I could explain but I'm sure you'll have it figured out by the time the day is done. I'll give you a clue: if you two want to see your siblings again, you won't resist my orders." Pegasus moved his face so close to Joey's that as he spoke, their lips grazed, sending a chill down the blond's spine and a twitch in his jeans.

Kaiba eyed them suspiciously as the blond backed away from the older man.

"W-what orders?"

Pegasus smashed his lips against Joey's, quickly slipping his tongue in when the younger man opened his mouth to protest. "Put a dirty show on for me," he commanded, grabbing Joey by the collar and thrusting him into Kaiba, who stood there, eyes wide.

"Absolutely not!" Kaiba said, completely red faced.

"Fair enough. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. Poor, poor Mokuba and Serenity..."

"Wait!" Kaiba called when he saw Pegasus had turned to leave. "I'll... I'll do it. For Mokuba."

Joey's breath hitched when he heard this. How could his rival, a dominating and assertive man, submit himself so easily? That's when he realized this was it. There really was no other way out this time. A deep blush spread across his cheeks, he looked up into the CEO's stoic, cerulean eyes. Accepting his fate, Joey guided Kaiba's face down to his level and slowly placed a peck on his lips.

Pegasus smirked and retreated, letting the two have the stage to themselves.

Joey pecked the other's lips again. Lightly, to grow accustomed to such a foreign mouth. Once he grew confident, he dared to firmly caress his rival's lips, roughly biting the bottom as the pulled away. He could feel Kaiba's burning cheeks against his own as he lapped at the corner of his mouth. "You're hot..."

"Excuse me?"

"Your cheeks, I mean. They're on fire."

"Oh. Idiot." Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey's waist. "Open your mouth."

"Mm," he moaned as his rival's tongue slid in right between his lips. _Shit_, Joey thought,_ I have to control myself. There's no way I can let that jerk think that I actually enjoy the way his tongue swirls around mine, or how his lanky body presses up against me. I'd die before I let him know how absolutely. fucking. delicious he tastes._

The truth was, Kaiba was leaving him aching for more. If Pegasus wanted a show, he'd give it to him. Pushing Kaiba back against the brick wall, Joey kissed him passionately , not caring how loud he moaned. Initially caught off guard, Kaiba reciprocated with fervor. He allowed Joey full access to every hot crevice of his mouth, which Joey took full advantage of as he engulfed the brunette's tongue. Slowly sucking at first but increasing the pace, eliciting a long, low moan from the CEO.

Suddenly Joey felt pressure against his abdomen. Seto Kaiba had a huge hard on. Not breaking their passionate kiss except for the occasional breath, Joey allowed his fingers to dance across Kaiba's belt unbuckling it quickly.

Kaiba's breath hitched. "What do you think you're doing, W-wheeler?" But Joey didn't answer; he unzipped Kaiba's pants, slowly spreading them to reveal his throbbing, boxer-clad shaft. He reached down to stroke it but Kaiba caught his hand. "No..." he groaned.

"Fine," Joey said, reaching to free his own hard on from his jeans. "But you can't stop me from doing _this_." He reached around Kaiba's hips, pushing them forward while he thrusted, making their bodies collide. Even in this moment of heat, Kaiba was too proud, too determined not to show how badly he wanted it. The friction between them felt electric. Joey thrusted harder against the other teen, gripping his broad shoulders tightly. The surges of pleasure were making his head spin, the entire world around him melted away until it was just him, just Kaiba, and the harmony of their moans.

"That's enough," Kaiba said, arching his back. For the first time since they began, Joey looked into his eyes.

"Why can't you just let yourself be vulnerable?"

"Just cut it out." He tried to be commanding but his voice sounded like an ecstasy shrouded beg.

"What happens if I don't, huh?" Joey teased. He nipped along Kaiba's jaw, stopping to suck his ear lobe. "Is this better?" Eyes closed, he licked the brunette's pale neck, biting and sucking the pulse point until he was sure it would bruise. Joey smirked, _that sure shut him up_, he thought. Though he enjoyed the detour, he couldn't ignore the intense throbbing in his boxers anymore. With one hand he pulled down Kaiba's shirt to expose the sleek collarbone, and with the other hand, he slipped Kaiba's studded white coat right off his back and on to the floor. Both of their shirts soon followed.

Joey trailed light kisses from Kaiba's neck down to his chest, where he stopped to play with his nipple. Using the tip of his tongue, Joey circled the nipple, sending convulsions throughout the other's body. "What's wrong, big shot? Can't keep still?" Shivers ran up Joey's spine, being able to be the bully for once, the dominant one, was almost as sweet as the tang of Kaiba's skin. As rolled the other nipple between his lips, he felt the uncontrollable urge to thrust. Not removing himself from the chest, Joey slid his hands down Kaiba's warm, bare back, forcing their hips to collide once again.

Lost in bliss, Joey lost all control of his actions. He found himself kissing Kaiba intensely, grinding on him harder and faster until Kaiba couldn't help but to cry out in euphoria. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey's back, clawing the skin, finally submitting to the pleasure enough to allow himself to grind back, allowing himself to guiltlessly enjoy the way Joey touched his body, allowing himself to be intoxicated by the other's scent. Soon Kaiba had reached his threshold, throwing his head back in an mind-numbing orgasm.

Kaiba collapsed on Joey's shoulder, panting heavily and trembling. He was torn between relishing in the glow of his climax and not wanting the blond to see the stain he had made on his boxers, or the cum dripping down his thighs. However, Joey wasn't interested in those details. He hadn't finished yet.

With a firm hand, he pushed down on Kaiba's shoulder. "On your knees."

"Fuck you, Wheeler."

"You want to, don't you?" he teased. "The sooner we end the show, the sooner we can go back to being bitter rivals."

"Oh please," Kaiba said as he lowered himself to the ground. "A dueling monkey like you isn't even on my radar." Now on his knees, he was faced with Joey's firm erection. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he couldn't deny that being the one to take the orders instead of give them for once turned him on immensely; he just wished he could have learned that with literally anyone else but Joey. He still hated that fool with a passion, even as he pulled his boxer's down and started licking up his shaft.

Joey's knees trembled- he almost couldn't handle it: the wet sensation engulfing him, the brush of Kaiba's tongue against his sensitive head, the soft slurp, it all drove him wild. "Mm. Seto..." he moaned, running his fingers through the CEO's chestnut locks. "F-faster, please." Kaiba obliged. Joey could feel the pressure build inside him. He rocked his hips, pulling the brunette's hair as he climaxed. He'd never been blown before and was amazed at how incredible it felt.

Now with the heat of the moment between them gone, they were able to fully comprehend what they'd just done, cheeks scarlet with the realization of their little indiscretion. Joey made sure to cover himself as he slid out from the brunette's mouth. Kaiba wasn't bothered to look anyway, he was much more preoccupied with spitting out the other's juices. Neither dared to make eye contact as they dressed. Both of them had entirely forgot about the existence of Pegasus until he stepped forward from the back of the room.

"Well, well, I must say I'm quite impressed. You two seemed to have really enjoyed yourselves!"

Kaiba glared. "Just hold up your end of the deal, you disgusting old fool."

"I am a man of my word. Come along, boys."

He led them to a hallway, then down a flight of stairs to a dim, dungeon-like area. There were two doors, one holding Mokuba, and the other holding Serenity. Before retrieving his brother, Kaiba directed his icy gaze toward the two other men. "This. never. happened."

Except it did happen and the mere mention of it caused all three of them to secretly twitch in their pants. Joey nodded. 'Still hate you, rich boy."

"Good."


End file.
